fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
NickTV
''NickTV ''is a Nickelodeon channel that launched on January 1, 2000. History NickTV launched on January 1, 2000 and premiered with a all-day marathon of the first 24 episodes of Oh Yeah! Cartoons. On March 3, 2003, it changed it's name to Nickelodeon TV. Then one year later, it changed to Nick TV. On October 11, 2008, it premiered Hoops&Yoyo after three months of showing it's pilots. On September 28, 2009, it rebranded just like Nickelodeon, Nicktoons Network (changed to Nicktoons), The N (changed to TeenNick), Noggin (changed to NickJr.), and Nick at Nite (logo says "Nick@Nite", but it's called Nick at Nite) and changed it's name back to NickTV. On January 1, 2011, there was a brand-new show called The Adventures of Hamton J. Pig and Plucky Duck, spin-offed with The Daffy Duck and Porky Pig Show. In June 21, 2011 there was a brand-new show called Calamity Coyote & Furrball Show. And June 22, 2011 there was a brand-new show called Angry Birds: The Cartoon. Then in July 12, 2011 there is a brand-new show called The Adventures of Tasmanian Devil. In August 1, 2011 there is a brand-new show called Sega Superstars: The Series. Then August 9, 2011 there is a brand-new CGI show called Wile E. Coyote and Sylvester's Adventures. In July 1, 2011 there is a new bumper similar to the Cartoon Network bumper but this time it's with "YEAH" instead of "YEEEUUUAAHHH", with two scenes (eg A. Calamity Coyote & Furrball Show and eg B. The Adventures of Hamton J. Pig and Plucky Duck) that shows on the first one it shows Furrball bounce through the top of the buildings and the next scene shows Plucky jumping through library stacks (similar to The Amazing World of Gumball) and in July 3, 2011 there is a full version of this bumper (eg A. BrainSurge eg B. 2 scenes of Calamity Coyote & Furrball Show and eg C. The Adventures of Hamton J. Pig and Plucky Duck). In July 10, 2011 there'' are two scenes from (eg A. ''The Adventures of Hamton J. Pig and Plucky Duck and eg B. The Amazing World of Gumball) that shows on the first one it shows Hamton getting a water balloon and throws and the next scene shows the food splatted on Darwin. Then in July 11, 2011 shows two scenes from SpongeBob SquarePants that shows Patrick throwing a ball and the next scene shows SpongeBob getting hitted by Mermaid Man's boomerang. Also, in July 12, 2011 shows two scenes from The Looney Tunes Show that shows Bugs getting ready to do golf, but Daffy ran and throws the golf ball and the next scene shows a tennis ball knocking Lola down the ground. In July 13, 2011 shows two scenes (eg A. T.U.F.F. Puppy and eg B. Uglydolls), the first scene shows Dudley & Kitty doing karate but when Dudley trys to punch Kitty on the lip, Dudley & Kitty kiss, and the next scene shows Babo eating a cookie then he gets hit with a bowling ball. On July 17, 2011 shows three scenes (eg. A HiHi Puffy AmiYumi ''eg B. ''The Powerpuff Girls ''and eg C. ''Charile Brown), the first scene shows Ami licking a loilpop, the next scene shows Buttercup driving a car, and the last scene shows Snoopy & Woodstock in bumpercars. Then in July 20, 2011 also shows three scenes (eg A. The Adventures of Hamton J. Pig and Plucky Duck eg B. SpongeBob SquarePants and eg C. The Rugrats Movie), the first scene shows Daffy hitting Plucky's back to throw something out of his mouth, then the next scene shows SpongeBob driving the boat and crashing through buildings, and the last scene shows Tommy and his friends in Stu's invention the Reptar Wagon. Also, in August 1, 2011 shows two scenes (eg A. Phineas and Ferb and eg B. Fish Hooks), the first scene shows Phineas fighting Burford in a thumb wrestling, the next scene shows the Fish Hooks gangs cheering. And August 4, 2011, shows four scenes (eg A. SpongeBob SquarePants eg B. The Amazing World of Gumball eg C. Phineas and Ferb and eg D. The Adventures of Hamton J. Pig and Plucky Duck), the first scene shows SpongeBob using the drum when he moves back, the second scene show Gumball trying to get the hat and the man growls and Darwin does beatboxing, the third scene shows the Love Handel band, and the last scene shows Hamton using a spoon as a drum stick and cups as drums. Then in August 10, 2011, shows four scenes (eg A. The Adventures of the Tasmanian Devil eg B. Rugrats eg C. Phineas and Ferb and eg D. The Amazing World of Gumball), the first scene shows Taz gets pulled away by water, the second scene shows Tommy and friends gets filled with balls, the third scene shows Phineas, Ferb and Isabella sliding in a strange-pet place, and the last scene shows Gumball and Darwin taking out the trash. Then in August 11, 2011, shows two scenes (eg A. The Looney Tunes Show and eg B. The Amazing World of Gumball), the first scene shows Daffy drinking a can of soda and spits it, and the next scene shows Gumball spitting milk at Darwin. And in August 12, 2011, shows three scenes (eg A. Sega Superstars: The Series eg B. Calamity Coyote & Furrball Show and eg C. Uglydolls), the first scene shows AiAi getting pulled away by bananas, the second scene shows Furrball and Calamity getting pulled away by water, and the last scene shows Wage and Babo on a rollercoaster. Then in August 12, 2011, shows two scenes from ''Wile E. Coyote and Sylvester's Adventures ''that shows Wile E. shooting a gun, and the next scene shows Sylvester getting hitted by a ball. Blocks NickTV Rewind NickTV Rewind is a upcoming 1990s-200s block (similar to Nick Rewind and Nicktoons Rewind), and starts at weekends only starts out 6:00am-12:00pm with shows like: *6:00am-6:30am: The Wild Thornberrys *6:30am-7:00am: Pinky & the Brain *7:00am-7:30am: Tiny Toon Adventures *7:30am-8:00am: Doug *8:00am-8:30am: Rugrats *8:30am-9:00am: The Angry Beavers *9:00am-9:30am: CatDog *9:30am-10:00AM: Rocko's Modern Life *10:00am-10:30am: Charlie Brown *10:30am-11:00am: Pelswick *11:00am-11:30am: Hey Arnold! *11:30am-12:00pm: Hey Arnold! *12:00pm: Hey Arnold! NickTV Toons NickTV Toons is a block that airs some cartoons that are shorter cartoons.: *2:00pm-2:30pm: Hello Kitty *2:30pm-3:00pm: Happy Tree Freinds *3:00pm-4:15pm: Toy Story Toons *4:15pm-4:30pm: Oh, Yeah! Cartoons *4:30pm-4:45pm: Mater's Tall Tales *5:00pm-5:15pm: Hello Kitty *5:15pm-6:00pm: Happy Tree Freinds *6:00pm: Animaniacs Nicktoons Summer Bash The Invader Nicktoons Madness The Invader Nicktoons Madness Is A Block That Airs Only Nicktoons Defenders Of Nickland Invader Zim & The Invader Blue Show For 1 Month Only. NickTV Preschool NickTV Preschool is an upcoming preschool block (similar to Nick Jr. and Nick Play Date) coming September 9, 2011 that starts at 6:00am-2:00pm in weekdays and 7:30am-10:30am in weekends with shows like: Weekdays: *6:00am-6:30am: Max and Ruby *6:30am-7:00am: Team Umizoomi *7:00am-7:30am: Bubble Guppies *7:30am-8:00am: Bubble Guppies *8:00am-8:30am: Dora the Explorer *8:30am-9:00am: Go Diego, Go! *9:00am-9:30am: Rugrats *9:30am-10:00am: Rugrats *10:00am-10:30am: The Muppet Show *10:30am-11:00am: The Muppet Show *11:00am-12:00pm: Sesame Street *12:00pm-12:30pm: Peppa Pig *12:30pm-1:00pm: Yo Gabba, Gabba! *1:30pm-2:00pm: Bubble Guppies *2:00pm: Team Umizoomi Weekends: *7:30am-8:00am: The Backyardigans *8:30am-9:00am: LazyTown *9:00am-9:30am: Little Bill *9:30am-10:00am: The Muppet Show *10:00am-10:30am: Rugrats *10:30am: Blue's Clues NickTV Comedy NickTV Comedy is an upcoming night block (similar to Nick at Nite) coming November 1, 2011 that starts at 9:00pm-4:30am with shows like: *9:00pm-9:30pm: Youtube Poop *9:30pm-10:00pm: The Patty Duke Show Starring Patty Duke *10:00pm-10:30pm: The Cosby Show *10:30pm-11:00pm: The Simpsons *11:00pm-11:30pm: American Dad *11:30pm-12:00am: The Cleveland Show *12:00am-12:30am: Full House *12:30am-1:00am: Family Matters *1:00am-1:30am: That '70s Show *1:30am-2:00am: My Wife and Kids *2:00am-2:30am: The George Lopez Show *2:30am-3:00am: Home Improvement *3:00am-3:30am: Robot Chicken *3:30am-4:00am: Everybody Hates Chris *4:00am-4:30am: South Park *4:30am: The Nanny NickTV@5:00 NickTV@5:00 is a block that starts at 5:00am-7:30am with shows like: *5:00am-5:30am: The Fairly Odd Parents *5:30am-6:00am: Planet Sheen *6:00am-6:30am: Tetris TV *6:30am-7:00am: Gogoriki *7:00am-7:30am: Phineas & Ferb *7:30am: TAoStH NickTV Retro Schedules 2000 schedule 2001 schedule 2002 schedule 2003 schedule 2004 schedule 2005 schedule 2006 schedule 2007 schedule 2008 schedule 2009 schedule 2010 schedule 2011 schedule﻿ 2012 schedule 2013 schedule Nicktoons Summer Bash 2011 schedule The Invader Nicktoons Madness 2011 schedule Nicktoons Bash 2011-2012 schedule Silly Spooky Halloween (2011 Schedule) Super Snowy Holidays (2011 Schedule) Summer Time with Nickelodeon! 2012 schedule Epic Seasons with Nick 2012 schedule The New WeenHallo Weekend (2012 Schedule) Chriztmaz Dayz with You! (2012 Schedule) Programming List of programs broadcast by NickTV Category:Nick channel Category:T.V. Networks